Practiced
by klausality
Summary: When Charlie signs Bella up for some karate lessons, she discovers that her ex- sophomore Biology lab partner is now a hot bod karate master. Suddenly, she isn't so reluctant to attend some quality self defense lessons. Smut, A/H


**Disclaimer**: SM owns Twilight.

**A/N:** this is for kelly376... because she deserves it :)

* * *

"Dad, it's really okay," I mumble as I step in the cruiser, securing my seatbelt.

"No," Charlie replies firmly. He turns the ignition on and reverses with a hand on my seat, "You need to be able to defend yourself."

"I can defend myself!" I mumble, attempting to cross my arms. He gives a pointed glare to the red cast on my right hand and lifts a brow.

"Properly."

I hmph, thus signaling the end of our conversation.

Once Charlie found out about my two broken knuckles from punching Jacob, he kept on insisting me to take self defense lessons.

I stare at the bland scenery Forks has to offer: dull, green mush. I sigh and lean against the headrest, wishing I could be at home. I don't need self defense lessons; Sandra Bullock taught me all I need to know in Miss Congeniality: SING. Unfortunately, my encounter with Jacob proved otherwise.

The cruiser pulls up at the local karate place which is right next to the ballet place that I had attended in my childhood. I walk in and sit in the small waiting room with a TV and an overflowing bookshelf. This must be where the moms wait for their children.

Charlie and I walk to the desk and the teenage attendant forces a smile.

"Welcome to Lee's. Are you here to join a class?" she asks. I grimace, knowing that I will probably be put in some class with the beginner little kids.

Charlie nods as he says "It's for my daughter."

"Oh, what kind of class are you interested in?" she asks, pulling out two pamphlets. One reads Tae Kwon Do with a picture of a kid with his leg in the air while the other advertises something with nunchucks.

That surely ain't for me.

"Not that one," I say, referring to the nunchuck advertisement.

"Well, our Tae Kwon Do class is mainly for beginning white belts – the most basic level. You would learn how to throw kicks and punches along with some katas, which are forms," she extrapolates on the class. I nod as I understand what she is saying, but all I care about at this point is getting it over with.

"Would she learn self defense… as in protecting herself from … people?" Charlie asks after an awkward clearing of throats.

"Yes, it's one of the requirements of passing the white belt."

"Sign her up," Charlie responds almost immediately.

And so begins my karate experience.

000

Angela thinks I will last two weeks as I tell her all about my visit during lunch. She nods in all the right places and offers her opinion when needed. She's such a good friend.

"Maybe you'll have a hot bod for a karate instructor," she notes with a rolling of the eyes.

"One can only hope," I reply caustically. But I do wonder who will teach me; surely it has to be a professional. I mean, only certified instructors are allowed to, right?

"So when do your classes start?" she asks as she peels an orange.

"Saturday morning at 9. I know – I can't believe it either," I reply to the instinctive response – 'Saturday morning?'

She hmms in response and the orange steals her attention as we both sit, surrounded by a mutual silence.

Once school is over, I walk to my truck as I begin to form a list of everything I need for the weekend. I have to go grocery shopping since the only edible material in the house is trout, trout and more trout. I also have to stop by Lee's to pick up my uniform.

I decide to take a detour and stop at Lee's. The bell jingles as the door opens and I'm genuinely shocked to see Emmett, soccer player extraordinaire behind the counter.

"Bella?" he asks, cocking an eyebrow.

"Hey. I was just here to pick up my uniform," I say my reason for coming here before the actual class. He nods and squats down behind the counter. He stands up again with a plastic bag with black clothes in it. Then, he turns around and pulls a white belt from the wall behind him.

Placing both items on the counter, he smiles at me and says "Here ya go."

I take the things and mumble thanks as I walk back to my car. Great, there are people from school here. _Well, karate is pretty popular_, I think. I never really expected to find anyone who I knew here though.

Guess I'll have to wait until Saturday morning to see who else does karate.

The alarm shrills next to my ear and I startle. It's eight o clock. Eight – fucking – o clock. On a Saturday. I shower and perform all the menial household tasks then finally open my plastic baggie to put on my uniform. The pants are fairly easy – just slide them on. I slide on the top over the white tank but I can't figure out how to tie it. There are two flaps with four strings. It should be easy to figure out which one goes where but I just can't.

I stand in front of the mirror and overlap the flaps to see which way looks better but they both look the same with me. Then, an epiphany strikes me – what if I just wear the belt over the top, without tying it? No one would even notice.

I pick up my white belt with a joyous expression now that I've figured out how to solve this problem. I start to tie the belt around but damnit, there are more fucking knots involved.

I hate karate.

Muttering angrily, I make an awkward knot with the belt and I pick up a gym bag with a change of clothes. _It's better to be early and unprepared than to be late and unprepared_, I tell myself. Since Charlie's at the station already, I don't have to explain why I'm wreaking havoc in the kitchen with my top undone trying to look for a granola bar. I eventually give up and sigh as I eat a banana and run to my goddamn truck which takes at least ten minutes to warm up, on a good day.

As the drive goes on, I realize that one window of the truck is slightly open but I can't bring myself to freaking close it and so now my nipples are freaking jutting out like mini boners. Awkwardly trying to cover my chest with the top, I walk inside Lee's and see Emmett behind the counter again.

"Hey Bella, here for the class?" he asks, nodding to the kids on the mat. Some are wearing orange, blue and green belts. There's only two other white belts in the room and they both look to be about elementary schoolers.

"Yup," I say with an awkward smile on my face. He points to the locker room where I can put my stuff. As I walk through the hallway, I see a person walking swiftly next to me, almost leaving me spinning. I turn around to snark at the asshole, but he is gone.

Once the locker duties are done with, I walk back to the open room with the kids and see three different people at the front of the room: a tan, Native American girl with a somewhat loose black top, another tan woman who looks like she just stepped out of the Amazon, and a pale boy with a mophead of a myriad of shade of brownish red who looks like he just smelled rotten milk.

The Amazon smiles and walks over to me.

"You must be Bella." She's so freaking big. God, is that all muscle?

"Yep." Nice, Bella. Great first impression.

"Today's kind of a sparring lesson for the kids, but Edward can help you the basic. You'll have to go to another room, though," she looks apologetic.

Edward? As in Edward Masen? As in sophomore year Biology partner Edward Masen?

He walks over to the Amazon and nods in my direction. He still looks like he stepped in rotten milk. Since when was he so angry? It's the first time I've actually seen him since who knows how long. His hair is all over the place, embellished with cowlicks here and there. It's the first time I've actually seen his eyes too; usually, his face is covered with glasses.

When I say covered, I mean damn it's covered.

So, without the glasses… he has really pretty eyes. They're kind of an interesting shade of green – a crossover between olive and an emerald.

"Bella," he says curtly.

"You two know each other?" the Amazon woman asks.

"Yeah, we were in the same Biology class," I speak, trying to come across as a complete dolt.

"Oh, I'm Zafrina, Lee's owner," she extends an arm towards me. Wow, what a name.

"Hi," I shake her hand which has a ton of callouses all over it.

"So, like I said, Edward is just gonna show how a regular day goes. Usually, we begin the lesson with stretching and exercising. Then you'll practice some kicks and punches," she says.

I nod as if I'm totally cool with this.

But guess what?

I'm so totally not. Exercising? The most calories I've ever burned in a sitting is probably going grocery shopping.

"Follow me," Edward says as he walks in front of me, leading us out of the open room. He walks past Emmett who waves a hand at both us, and into a huge room with a blue mat. He points to the mat and I stand there, like a scarecrow.

"We'll begin with jumping jacks," he says. Then he seems to notice how I've tied the white belt haphazardly around my waist.

Sighing, he walks over to me and commands me to raise my hands up.

Wait, what?

"Raise your hands, Bella," he says again, more firmly. I pull my hands up, and in a jiffy, his hands are around my waist, untying the belt. He lets it fall to the ground as he opens the top.

"Watch this, okay?" he more or less tells me. He pulls the left side over and ties the two strings together, then pulls the right side of the top over the left and repeats the procedure. He bends down slightly to pick up the discarded belt. His hands travel around my waist as he tightens the belt on top of the top.

"Guh!" I breathe out.

"Too tight?" he asks, almost sheepishly. This is the first time I've seen look anything other than angered. It's quite adorable, actually.

I nod as he reties the belt, except a little bit more loosely this time.

"Okay, we're going to begin with jumping jacks," he says as he puts more distance between us. He stands a couple feet in front of me and begins to perform flawless jumping jacks, while I jump up and down like a fish out of water. He looks at me weirdly as if he were going to reprimand me, but then decides against it.

I guess he enjoys my suffering.

After about ten or so, I slow down to a halt and put a hand on my abdomen. As I wheeze, I say "I think I'm dying."

Edward chuckles as he sits on the mat with his feet bent in front of him.

"You are most definitely not dying," he states with a smile on his face. He urges me to sit in the same position as him. I copy him, thinking we're taking a break.

"Okay, now we're doing sit ups," he announces. He leans back and in the second his back makes contact with the mat, he is back up again with his torso pressed against his erect knees.

Does he really expect me to do that shit?

"Do you really expect me to that?" I ask incredulously.

Kudos to you, brain filter.

"C'mon, it's not that hard. I'll help you," he says as he places himself in front of my bent knees. My mind goes to the gutter and I can think of another position which requires him there, except in less clothes.

Damn, wait what?

This is Edward Masen.

I choke on air as I realize _this_ Edward Masen is all grown up and _grown up_.

"Are you okay?" he asks, and I'm certain my face features an interesting shade of red with blotches here and there.

"Peachy."

He places his hands over my feet and says, "I want you to pull yourself up without using your legs. This exercise helps you with your upper body strength."

Okay, fair enough. As I lean back against the mat, I realize how comfortable it is and thus, I am quite hesitant to get back up. After a few seconds, Edward speaks again.

"Bella, you have to get up."

I can picture him smirking. I open my closed knees and see that he is, in fact, smirking, with a cocked eyebrow.

"Not really," I say as I bask in the pleasure that is the mat. I might just never leave this piece of heaven on earth.

"Yes, Bella. The point of exercising is to move," he says to me. I scrunch my face and realize he has a point.

"I can't help it if I'm out of shape," I whine as I slowly begin to peel my back from the mat. I want to cry at the loss of contact but as I push myself forward, I realize that Edward is now smiling. I sit up with my back straight and he says "Good job!"

It's so hard not smile back at the damn guy; he's just so freaking adorable. I shake my head as I feel my cheeks stretch to accommodate the grin.

"Only ten sit ups, Bella," he says. I think he realizes how much this affects me.

By the end of the exercises, I am exhausted. I know for a fact that my face is red because I have never worked so fucking hard before. I did ten fucking push ups, ten fucking sit ups, and ten more jumping fucking jacks.

If my ass doesn't look fucking perfect (like Edward's), I am seriously going to have a talk with Edward.

"And now comes the hard part – stretches," he looks apologetic.

What. The. Fuck.

"Are you telling me that what I just did wasn't the hard part?" I ask with my eyes as wide as saucers. At least, I think.

He shakes his head as he sits down with his legs straight in front of him. He pats the spot next to him and looks at me hopefully.

Damn, he is really adorable.

I sit down and mimic his position and find it very relaxing. Heh, this might not be so bad.

Edward leans gracefully across his lean legs and captures the arches of his feet with little hesitation. His face is right above his knees, and his whole back is pin straight. I try to lean forward, but every time my knees pop up and hit me before I can actually make any progress.

Edward sits up and holds my knees down before he tells me try again. I try but my fingers are only able to reach the ankles.

"That's actually not bad, Bella," he smiles at me from his position. My heart begins to flutter as I realize I did something commendable! Also, because of his gorgeous smile, but that's only a small reason.

Okay, it might be the main reason.

As I remain in the position, my legs begin to fucking burn around my knees. It feels like my leg is on fire and the more time I stay with my hands around my ankles, the closer I get to third degree burns. I bite my bottom lip, trying not to wince in pain, but soon after, Edward slowly releases my locked knees.

Edward cheesily gives me a thumbs up as he seats himself in front of me, spreading his legs wide open. I can't help but gawk at the package right between the v that his legs have formed.

Damn, he is really packing something.

I copy his stance but thanks to the previous exercise, I am only able to maintain maybe a foot radius between the separate legs. He scooches closer to me and he settles his hands on my calves and gently begins to spread them apart even more. After that, his feet are holding my legs apart, and his arms are pulling me forward so that my face is inches away from his junk.

Gah. His junk.

He apologizes for the position we're in, but I realize that this must be normal, because he doesn't truly seem sorry. I bet he has girls breathing over his junk all day long. I replace the pain that is now on my upper thighs with beautiful thoughts of his junk.

"Okay, now we can begin," he says as he eases himself away from me. We both stand up and he introduces me to the roundhouse kick.

000

I sit in the parked car in front of Lee's as I wait to go to my very last session as a white belt. Since that fateful day, I've seen Edward around in school more often. I don't know whether it's because my inner conscience keeps an eye out for him or because he is literally more visible. One thing I can't even begin to fathom is why Edward is not like his inner Karate master self at school. I know for a fact that if he got sweaty and replaced his glasses with contacts, he would definitely intrigue some girls at Forks High.

He prefers his glasses in school, but I'm not complaining. Maybe it's my inner hot-for-geek self coming out, but damn, he is fine with his glasses. Along with his navy vest that he wears, he is absolutely delectable.

Unfortunately of fortunately, Edward is the white to green belt karate instructor, so that means I've got another five belts to go. I take my bag in my hand as I walk in the gym, mentally telling myself to calm down. Emmett nods when he sees me walk past him to the girl's locker room. In there, I actually do take a deep breath and tell myself that there is no reason for me to spazz out in front of Edward, further humiliating myself.

When I sign in, Zafarina tells me that Edward will be conducting a review session with me today for my test on Saturday morning. I act as if it's cool, but inside, I am freaking out.

Why is this all so familiar?

Oh, that's right. Because my first day had gone similarly.

Edward motions for me to follow him out of the main room so I do. He leads me past Emmett but not through the hallway that we had gone to the first day.

"We share a room with the ballet place next door. Your session is in that room today because most of the other rooms at Lee's are under construction," he explains. He opens a door and I enter.

I've seen ballet rooms before, and I have probably seen this room before too. But I am dazed by this prodigious room. It is surrounded by mirrors, and there is hardwood floor. The lighting is borderline bright, but not enough to cause me to squint. I spot the bright blue mats that inform me that our sessions need to be there.

Once Edward and I are standing on the mats, he tells me that we're going to review self defense.

"I'm going to attack you from the side now," he says before getting in the correct stance. His right hand slides through air to come in contact with my neck. My left hand shoots up instinctively as I block his attack. As I grab the back of neck with my right hand, I feel the goosebumps there. He exaggeratedly bends down when my knee jerks up to knee him in the gut. Every movement of his is practiced, done before. Even I know it shouldn't be. If Zafarina's taught me anything, it's to take self defense seriously. I don't understand why he's putting on a show; there definitely isn't an audience.

I want him to correct my mistakes, if not for perfection. I want him to _care_.

With a sweeping motion he falls against the mat. When I lean down to offer my hand, he takes it and pulls me down. Immediately, our roles get reversed as he pins me down underneath him.

"And now you just lost. Self defense is not something you should take lightly," he states as he gives me a look. It's apparent that Zafarina has instilled those qualities in her students.

So he does give a shit.

My hands are pressed against his hard torso and the fact that his washboard abs are just a few inches down from where my hands are appeals to me greatly. They disappear underneath the flap of his cover and I feel him. He is hot and sweaty and as thought, my hands travel down.

His breath hitches as he bends his head down to where we have skin on skin contact. My fingers trace their intended location and even though I know that he is well built, feeling him is another experience all in itself.

"Bella," he groans as he brings his face up for some quality eye contact.

"Hm?" I ask as I quirk an eyebrow.

"We should stop," he says, but I know that for a fact that he disagrees because that fact is poking me in the leg.

"So you say," I murmur as I untie the two knots of his cover. In a few minutes, there is only me and his beautiful body. His pale chest is sculpted and I nearly cream my panties by just staring at him. Edward shifts of that most of the weight on his legs and finally uses his hands to begin touching me in places. His hands slip under my cover flap and he man-handles my right boob as I woman-handle his abs.

What a pair.

I bite my lower lip as I think of kissing him. His lips are pretty pink, and look so kissable. His bottom one juts out only slightly, but other than that his lips are pretty damn perfect if I do say so myself. In moments, my cover is fully open and my tank is slowly inching up.

Shit.

"No bra?" he hoarsely says and his eyes are now a very interesting shade of green. I don't even know what to say and now my tank rests over my boobs. He travels down and places butterfly kisses surrounding my nipple. Before I know it, hot warm heat surrounds my nipple and I gasp out loud. It feels so good, and I'm pretty sure that my back arches to keep him in his position. I feel his tongue swirling around it and his lips feels so good right there. Soon, he repeats his ministrations on the second boob, but palms the other.

I nudge him with my leg, which as a result of him, causes him to open his legs. I touch the waistline of his pants and discover that he wears boxer briefs. Oh my god, that is _so_ hot. Well, it's actually a smart idea. I wouldn't want my dick flailing around in my pants if I were doing karate either.

Shit, Bella, _focus_!

Edward is still on top of me, but now his lips cover mine and I am fully in contact with his pink kissable lips. There is a whole lot of moving, grinding and panting going on. As I ghost the length of his cock, he groans into my mouth. That's fucking an invitation if I've ever seen one. Our kisses turn into full on tongue action. Continuing to slide my hand up and down, I circle the head and discover a bead of precum. Using my pointer finger, I swirl it around the head. I palm the said head and at that moment, he breaks our kiss to lean his head in the crook of my neck. He mumbles something, and breathes, which fucking turns me on so much, because I can feel it. Every action he does is multiplied and our time is frenzied.

He sucks in a breath and with a tense grip on my hips, he releases into my hand. It takes him a moment to recollect and he clears his throat. His hands move from my hips to my pants, and he pulls them and my panties down in one swift motion.

"Sit up," he commands roughly as he throws my pants behind him. I do as he says, and he sits behind me. As I see my reflection, I realize that my cheeks, along the rest of my body, are flushed.

"Open your legs," he says in the same voice and once again, I do as he says. Okay, this side of Edward is very panty-creaming. I see his hands peek from behind my hips and he traces my inner hips with his fingers. It's an explosion of feelings when he just runs his middle finger up and down my soaked slit. I can feel his calloused tip as he gently nudges it in toward my clit.

There is a sharp intake of breath from both sides as he uses his other hand to hold open both my inner lips. I shudder as I feel so exposed. I steal a glance at him to discover that he is gazing intently at the apex. He traces both of the soaked lips and I've never felt this much pleasure from just touching. I feel the gentle rising and falling of his chest as he scoots closer and pulls me on his lap. He pulls my feet over both his thighs and now he can probably see every nook and cranny of my shaved pussy.

I breathe deeply as his begins to trace circles around my clit as he hold my inner lips open with his other hand. I close my eyes as I use his back to rest my head and lean into him. I feel so exposed, but then I realize that this is Edward.

"Bella, you are so beautiful…" he murmurs in my ear, placing a kiss around him. I whimper as he enters the middle finger in me and he slowly begins to pump in and out. My moans match his pace.

I open my eyes to find Edward staring intensely at me. My eyes follow the line of motion down to the apex. I never cared for erotica, but the reflection is so _erotic_. My knees are bent, and the soles of my feet are arched and I lean completely in Edward. He soaks up my orgasm, and he pauses his pumping, but he still continues to play with my clit.

He gently holds my hips and slowly turns me against him. I straddle his lap and place my hands on his shoulders. His cock that is at full mast is now in direct contact with my pussy. I lean forward slightly and grid my pussy against his hard cock. He groans and pulls me in for another kiss. He holf my hips and pulls me up to settle me right on the top of his cock.

I ease down slowly against his body. Slowly, I begin to place a setting for us, but he murmurs more in my ear. He takes control and leads my body against his. I feel him inside me; all the edges of his cock, and that one spot that he always seems to hit. He begins to raise his hips to meet me at every thrust, every bounce.

I'm pretty sure I'm moaning like a crack whore, but he seems to have stifled his moaning by kissing my neck. He places open mouthed kisses on my neck.

"Edward…" I mutter, mainly in a breath. My thighs tighten around his hips and my whore moans rise to another level. I mumble something about being so close and grip his shoulders so fucking hard that I end up leaving prints.

"That's right baby. Come with me," he says into the crook. I still, but he is still raising his hips against mine, and I feel him release inside of me. I lean on him, as he holds me.

We end our session with a brief and final kiss.

"Bella," he says. I see that his eyes are filled with emotion. I can't tell whether its regret or something else, but I really hope it isn't.

"Edward, just shhh. All you need to know is that I like you and I don't regret this," I say, looking into his bright green eyes.

Our foreheads are touching and we're both bending down so that our noses are almost touching.

"Bella, I could never regret anything with you," he says, smiling slightly.

I lean in and gently touch his slightly imperfect lips with mine.

000


End file.
